


The Other Side

by DreamingVee, GalRAD_Keith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingVee/pseuds/DreamingVee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalRAD_Keith/pseuds/GalRAD_Keith
Summary: After Voltron saves the universe with the help of five teens and two Alteans, the five paladins return back to Earth and celebrations occur for everyone except for Keith, who has no family.Keith tells himself every day that he's used to solitude, which technically isn't a lie. But then, he's hit with an overwheling sense of loneliness.He starts to have strange dreams, and he doesn't know why. He's determined to follow the path it leads him to, since he doesn't know where to go.Everyone tells him he's crazy, but only one person believes in him: the sharp shooter, Lance McClain.--"Keith, I know you want to do it, but you're just going to get yourself in trouble. We don't want that to happen, so we don't recommend you literally following your dreams.""Hey, Keith," Lance leaned over and whispered in Keith's ear. "You can do it, buddy. I believe in you."





	1. Lost In Thoughts (All Alone)

_ Ping!...Ping!...Ping! _

 

Keith groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, quickly shutting them when he registered the offending light coming from the window. It was yet another morning in his “new” life on Earth that honestly felt as eventful as his old one that he left behind. The 19 year old sat up in bed, throwing his covers off of him as he rubbed his eyes with his arm. As soon as he got used to the light of this new day, Keith answered his HoloCommunicator.

 

A hologram of Shiro’s face visualized from the slim and sleek device. Unlike Keith, Shiro was rather happy and upbeat, a small grin on his face, ”Morning, Keith. Just woke up?”

 

“Yeah… g’mornin’...” Keith mumbled. He squinted as the sun nearly blinded him once again. “What’re you calling me for this early in the morning?”

 

“Keith, it’s 8:00 a.m. That’s not early,” Shiro laughed, “I was calling to check up on you. You know, you would think that after a few months you would get used to our daily calls.”

 

“Yeah, well you constantly waking me up in the morning  _ is  _ hard to get used to, believe it or not.”

 

“Stop it with the attitude,” Shiro kept grinning. “So, anything new?”

 

The younger male paused, going into his thoughts. If he had to be honest, then he would say no. Nothing was hardly ever new around here. Ever since Voltron split, the former red paladin had kept to himself.

 

“Nothing much, really. I just woke up, so…” His voice trailed off as he settled to give Shiro a half lie. Keith could tell that the former black paladin picked up a small hint that something was a bit off.

 

“Alright then. Well, uh... Anything interesting?” Shiro attempted to turn the conversation into an actual one. He clearly didn’t want Keith to feel awkward. It didn’t really work, however.

 

“...I got the box of fruit you sent me yesterday,” The pale boy ran a hair through his mullet, ”The fruit from the Glacian System? It tasted pretty good.” It also looked very weird, but Keith wasn’t the type to complain about the looks of anything given what he had went through just a few months ago. “Do you think Hunk will use them?”

 

“Of course Hunk will use them! His intergalactic restaurant is practically famous for that sort of stuff. The Holt’s have tested it and it’s safe to be consumed, so Hunk will want his hands on them for sure.” Shiro replied. He seemed satisfied by how everyone’s lives were turning out, even after all that they’ve been through together. Keith wondered what Shiro’s opinion on his current state was; it probably wasn’t as good as the others.

 

“Well anyway,” Keith continued, nervously. “What have you been doing recently?”

 

“You know, the usual. Had a meeting over HoloComs with another planet that joined the Altean Allies and oversaw intergalactic shipments in Canada. I think in a few days I’m going to Korea to oversee even more shipments. You?”

 

“Shiro, you already asked me that, kinda sorta. I might do something with the fruit I have left.” Keith shrugged, and his hair bounced a little. It was a tangled mess, and he really didn’t feel like brushing it. One could say it was basically like a bunch of rope nobody could figure how to undo, so they gave up and made it even worse. If you were to put it more simply, it’d just be unkempt, ”Anyways, I have to go, uh, get ready for the day. I’m sure you’re going to be pretty busy too.”

 

The blue hologram nodded, ”Yeah, I was about to go too. You take care of yourself, okay? I’ll call you a little later tomorrow. Bye!” And with that, the HoloCom shut off and Keith was left alone again.

 

Although Keith wasn’t living in some dusty shack in the middle of nowhere anymore, the same principles still seemed to apply. After defeating the Galran Empire and returning to Earth, the Paladins of Voltron were given a big celebration. After the celebration the team just… split up.

 

Pidge. Matt and Mr. Holt immediately reunited with the rest of their family as soon as they could as if nothing could sever the ties they had to each other. Then the Holt siblings got hired at the Garrison as teachers and scientists, making new technology that was easy to use world wide.

 

Hunk reunited with his family too, and flew back to his island to do so. He was quick to make a famous restaurant chain world-wide, called Universal Decadents. He was so busy with his restaurants and making new dishes, that the Samoan was fondly referred to as the intergalactic Gordon Ramsey.

 

Shiro was appointed an Ambassador for Earth almost immediately, representing all Earthlings as he made Earth the first planet in the Altean Alliance. Although technically he shares an apartment with Keith, he is rarely home, and he travels world-wide almost constantly, holding conferences and helping Allura make alliances with other planets.

 

Allura and Coran, having no Altea to turn back to, travel all around the Universe to make alliances and to stomp out any rebel groups. Each planet under the Altean Allies Foundation has an Altean Embassy, a place where the Castle of Lions can dock at anytime. The Castle docks back to Earth every few months.

 

Lance’s success was more humble. He became a town hero of Varadero, Cuba. But he seemingly preferred his life to be more quiet than others. He simply just went back home.

 

Keith however… Keith never had a home to begin with. He didn’t have people with arms waiting for him when he arrived back on Earth. He didn’t have a place to miss. The only reason he wasn't back in the desert was because Shiro ask him to be a roommate. Keith couldn’t say no to the person he had grown to see as his brother, so he agreed.

 

Even then, he was still alone.

 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Keith slid out of his bed, stretching and grunting before he made his bed. After smoothing out the pastel blue sheets, he grabbed some clean clothes from his wardrobe and headed to the bathroom. He stared at his reflection with a frown, he looked truly awful. He had bags under his eyes, messy hair, and he just seemed like he was out of it. If Lance was here, he would have probably cried at the sight of his overgrown mullet.

 

“God,” Keith yawned again and ran his fingers through his hair. He had to stop because he was tugging at knots and clumps of hair. He sighed and opened a drawer, which contained the hair brush. He winced a couple of times as he attempted to straighten it out, but to be honest, this was a small dose of pain, much smaller than he was used to.

 

When he finished brushing his hair, he inspected himself in the mirror again. His bangs were long enough to go past his eyes and his hair was frizzy. He definitely needed a haircut because his dark locks had split ends. The former red paladin sighed, before tying up his hair and brushing his teeth.

 

After taking a cold shower, Keith just put on a black shirt and gray sweatpants before going to the kitchen. Keith wasn’t much of a cook, so his breakfast was mainly just whatever cereal he had bought for the week. He reached for the bottom shelf of the cabinet where everything was located and pulled out the box. Tasty M’s. How fun.

 

Being alone meant that Keith’s days weren’t that interesting. They were rather repetitive. After breakfast, Keith would go for a morning jog around the pretty and historic city of Sebring, Florida. After the jog, he would go and change yet again and go to work in a small convenience store run by an old couple, who were one of the only people the former red paladin would interact with. After his 8 hours of work, Keith found himself going back home to change back to his pajamas at 6pm, cook his TV Dinner and watch the news.

 

However, this day was different. His solitude finally hit him. Keith wasn’t just alone. He was  _ lonely.  _ Today he found himself thinking of the ex-paladins of Voltron more than he ever did. When he got home, he started to drift off into a daze. He thought of Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, and Lance. Keith barely moved from his spot and just sat where he was, reminiscing their supposedly unbreakable bond. 

 

It hit him how as soon as they went back to Earth, he quickly didn’t matter anymore. Everyone had places to go. But Keith? Keith was stuck. All he had was Shiro and even he wasn’t home most of the time.

 

Before Keith knew it, he was fumbling for his HoloCom, needing to hear someone, anyone to talk to him. The silence was driving him crazy and he needed to feel wanted again. He needed to know he wasn’t going to be doomed to be forever alone. Once his HoloCom whirred to life, the panicking male called Shiro.

 

He didn’t answer.

 

Keith called the Holt siblings.

 

They didn’t answer.

 

He called Hunk and even called his restaurant.

 

No answer.

 

When Keith dialed up Lance, he noticed how his breathing was almost ragged. His body was stiff and he was hunched over the small silver device on his hands. He heard the dial tone.

 

_ Ping!...Ping!...Ping!... _

 

“Please answer, please answer, please answer…” Keith found himself muttering, tears stinging at the back of his eyes. He needed something to change. He needed his world to be more than the walls of his apartment, even if only for a second.

 

No response.

 

Keith felt a sob take over his body as he dropped his HoloCom and sank to the tiled floor, his back against his bed.

 

He truly was going to always be alone, wasn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm bad at end notes but thank you for choosing to read this fic! Quick disclaimer: This fic is actually based off of my real life, so if anything seems ooc its because of that. Please leave a comment if you can! -Kana (HealingWaters)


	2. It Begins

_ The breeze coming from his open window was what woke him up. It was the most gentle summer breeze that seemed flit about the room, dancing in the air before softly going through his dark hair, like small rays of sunshine filtering through the leaves of trees. A pair of violet eyes opened to see that he was in his room, waking up in the same position he last remembered: on the floor, against the bed, HoloCom loosely in his right hand. It was yet another day. _

 

_ Slowly getting up with a groan, Keith placed his device on his night table, before stretching. When he went over to his window to finally close it for once, he stopped at the sight that was before him. _

 

_ He wasn’t in Florida. His apartment was in an entirely new location. _

 

**_It was so… beautiful._ **

 

_ Keith peeked his head out the window, noticing that he wasn’t on the 4th floor anymore, but on the 1st. He was in a quiet, unassuming neighborhood located in who knows where. The buildings were made of a rusty red brick that seemed to be nearly crumbling, but beautiful nonetheless. There were tall, looming trees, pure green grass and beautiful, and some blooming, flowers everywhere. He might as well be in a lush forest for all he knew. _

 

_ The teen stepped outside to greet the morning, the air smelling fresh and clean. The sky was a vibrant hue of blue, and the only clouds in the sky just slowly rolled on by. The wind seemed to carry a small, quiet tune; almost like a faint whisper. Keith stood still as he closed his eyes, hand against the frame of his door. The tune seemed to be from a guitar… but it sounded too odd to make out any sort of melody. It was also muffled and rather distant. _

 

_ Opening his eyes again, the former red paladin decided to explore this seemingly empty town. _

 

_ He walked along a stone path, strolling idly as he watched the branches of the trees sway lazily in the breeze. The buildings around him weren’t as tall as the ones in the city. They were three floors tall at the most. Keith couldn’t help but feel at home here. Some part of him was telling him that he knew this place, but he just couldn’t put a finger on it. _

 

_ He then came across a rather grassy clearing with one big tree in it. Brick buildings surrounded Keith and, although the stone path kept on going, the ex red paladin decided to make a detour towards the tree. _

 

_ This tree was his absolute favorite. _

 

_ He sat down in it’s shade before lying down on the soft grass. He let himself absorb this place and didn’t move at all. His body was relaxed, and had a look of awe all over his face. Although he was seemingly alone, he felt he wasn’t  _ _ really _ _ alone. Someone or something was waiting for him. Maybe he could wait for it too. _

 

_ As his eyes slowly shut, he slowly drifted off into sleep, feeling a peace he never knew he could feel. He wasn’t alone. He was never alone… He was… _

 

_ Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping! _

 

He was awakened by the sound of his HoloCom. Keith jolted awake by the sudden noise, looking around quickly, for he was disoriented. The pale boy was back in his room, the slim device in his right hand making obnoxiously loud noises. He checked his watch, which read 6 AM. He had spent the whole night on his floor… who was calling him?

 

Keith checked the caller ID of the device, and felt his eyes grow wide at the list of names appearing on the screen.  _ S _ hiro, Lance, Pidge, Matt, Hunk… even Allura and Coran were calling him! Was Voltron needed again? His body tensing, the ex paladin accepted the call.

 

Multiple holograms of his former team’s faces appeared, each of them looking worried to some degree. Hunk was ever the anxious man, unable to keep still as his hologram seemed to move with him. Pidge and Matt’s holograms had their arms visualize, since they were use them very close to their faces. Lance had a mixture of an annoyed and a concerned look on his face. Both Shiro, Allura, and Coran seemed to expect the worst.

 

“Keith?! What’s going on man! You like, called everyone almost at the same time and-” Hunk started before he got cut off.

 

“Should I set a course for Earth princess?!” Coran started, “Maybe I should get the Lions ready-”   
  
“Keith, I’m sending weapons your way now.” Pidge said in a scary calm way as she pushed up her glasses,”They are still in the prototype stage, but they shouldn’t explode or anything like that. Besides, we have been needing field data-”

 

“Pidgey, no,” Matt was quick to interject, “We are  _ not _ taking advantage of this! Keith, do you still have that sword thing?”

 

“It’s called a bayard!” Allura said, “He left it here in the Castle. Coran! Set the course for Earth immediately!”   
  
“Guys!” At the sound of Shiro’s voice, all chatter stopped. ”Let Keith explain his situation and we’ll figure out what to do from there.” All eyes were then on said person. “Keith, what’s going on?”

 

That’s when the teen put two and two together. Before he slept, he freaked out and called pretty much everyone… which was something he never did… which meant that everyone thought he was in trouble.

 

Keith felt guilt and regret eat at him. What was he supposed to say? That he called everyone in a hurry and that he was lonely? And that he had realized that he was going to spend his life being lonely?

 

He shook his head after some thought, “No, I called by accident. Sorry guys. I think my HoloCom is busted.” Keith lied through his teeth.

 

“Goodness, Keith,” Matt was the first one to speak, his voice flooded with relief as he smiled, “You had us all worried, thinking that some mini-Galra or something had shown up- or Zarkon’s long lost twin brother or something.”

“Jesus Christ, Keith,” Pidge took a long look at the male. “You look awful. Have you been sleeping alright?”

 

_ No. _ ”Yes,” Keith said, “I’ve been sleeping alright.” Feeling uncomfortable with this sudden focus on him, the former red paladin decided to put the attention on the only person who hasn’t spoken the entire time, “Lance, did you die or something?”

 

Everyone looked at Lance’s Hologram, and saw he was staring intently at Keith. In fact, he was staring since this whole call started.

 

“Uh… Lance?” Keith tried again.

 

That seemed to snap Lance out of his trance, but he didn’t stop staring at Keith, “...Hair.”

 

“ _ What? _ ” Now Keith was nervous. What was the Cuban male getting at? “What hair? What about it?”

 

“Your hair,” Lance said accusingly. ”It’s even more hideous than the last time I saw it! Honestly, Keith should have seen this happening, It’s not even a hideous  _ mullet _ anymore! What am I supposed to call you now?!” He then gasped, clearly offended as he glared at the other, “Are those  _ split ends? _ Keith Kogane I’m going to personally fly over to you and kick your butt before cutting your hair!”

 

Keith felt the anger rise in him, it fizzed and bubbled. Why did Lance always have to focus on his stupid hair?! “Try me, McClain!” He spat, brushing away his bangs from his face, “I’ll break those scissors of yours before you even get to touch me!”

 

The two stopped when they heard laughter coming out from all other sides of the call. Keith sighed, his body relaxing. He missed this. He missed  _ them. _

 

Wiping a tear from her face, Allura sighed, “Well, it’s good to see that everything is okay. Unfortunately I can’t keep on chatting with you guys as much as I’d love to. We are about to land on Arus to reinstate the alliance with the Arusians.”

 

Coran then came back, his face reappearing, “Apparently, the Arusians have also made a national holiday in honor of Voltron! Though you guys won’t be here, we will send lots of pictures!”

 

Both Alteans said their goodbyes before hanging up.

 

“I think I might have to go to guys,” Hunk said sheepishly, putting a hand to the back of his head, “I’m about to open up shop in a couple of ticks- I mean, seconds, and Shay is going to be there and I really want to teach her how to make a Triffle Berry Souffle-”

 

“Hunk, just go hang out with your girlfriend,” Pidge teased as Matt made a smug expression.

 

Hunk stuttered, his face turning red before muttering a quick, “She is not my girlfriend, thank you very much,” Before hanging up.

 

“Pidgey and I have to go too,” Matt said almost excitedly, “We are very close to having a scientific breakthrough. Something that will change the modern world! Bye!” He hung up.

 

Before Pidge could say anything, she was dragged off screen by her brother, “H-HEY WAIT!” Then she hang up.

 

Lance yawned, “Well, I’m going back to sleep. You know how early it is in Cuba-”

 

“Lance,” Keith interrupted, “We’re in the same time zone.”

 

“Shut it, Mullet.” With that, he left the call too.

 

It was just Shiro and Keith. Keith looked around, nervously, cause if anyone could see right through him, it was Shiro. Shiro was looking at him, his worried look still not gone.

 

“Keith…” He started, sighing, “I have a feeling you weren’t being honest before. What’s wrong? You’re usually never like this unless something is  _ really _ bothering you. Care to tell me? Spill the beans? Come on Keith, knock the can of beans over. Spill them on the table.”

 

“Shiro,” Keith started. Not even the joke could make him smile. He sighed and slumped his shoulders, “Shiro I… I don’t know, I-”

 

Shiro’s concerned look turned more gentle, “What are you so unsure about?”

 

“Everything I guess,” Keith shook his head once more, “Look, Shiro, I know you’re busy and you shouldn’t be wasting your time-”

 

“Who said I was wasting my time?” Shiro sighed, “Look, Keith, I have known you for a while, and I know that when you start acting dejected like this, that something is on your mind. I won’t judge you about whatever the thing is. I promise.” The former black paladin said confidently.

 

“...” Keith had to tell the truth sooner or later, “I’m lonely Shiro,” His voice cracked, “I’m…” His voice wavered and his throat felt tight, tears once again stinging at the back of his eyes, “ _ I’m so lonely…” _ He choked on a sob as he looked down, pulling his limbs close together, “Ever since we split up into our own ways I can’t sh-shake off the feeling no matter how hard I try…” Quiznak, he was crying now. He bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from saying anything else

 

“Keith…” Shiro looked nearly heartbroken at the sight and Keith wished he hadn’t said anything.

 

After a few seconds of silence, Shiro suddenly had a firm resolve. “I’m getting you a plane ticket to Canada.”

 

_ “...What?” _

 

“I’m getting you a plane ticket to Canada,” Shiro responded, “Toronto, Canada. Where I am. You’re also coming with me to Korea-”

 

Keith quickly wiped away his tears, “N-No, Shiro you don’t have to. What about my job? I can’t just leave it.” He complained pathetically.

 

“You are coming to Canada and that’s final.” Shiro said with a smile, “Now, try to get some sleep, alright? I’ll call your workplace and ask that they give you a vacation- don’t worry about the apartment. I got it covered as always. I’ll let you know when is your flight. Catch you later!” And with that, he hung up.

 

After a few moments, Keith let a shuddering sigh escape him as he got off the floor and climbed on the bed. Although it was still morning, Keith felt so exhausted. One thing that kept him up, however, was his dream.

 

That dream was something like freshwater to the former red paladin. As he stared up at the ceiling, he tried to remember the feel of the grass underneath him, and the warm wind teasing at his dark, ash-coloured locks. He knew, however, that dreams were just dreams. There was nothing important you could gain from them.

 

The pale boy sighed, put the pillow over his face, and tried to get more shut eye. Once he would wake up, he would probably have to start packing.

 

He knows he shouldn’t get his hopes up about it, but he does anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated! Here is chapter 2 <3


	3. A Taste Of Home

The following day, Keith found himself in the airport bright and early. He was wearing white sneakers that have obviously seen better days. Other than that, he wore grey sweats and a hoodie, his hair tied in yet another messy ponytail. He hadn’t gotten that much sleep last night, so he was extremely tired and looked the part, too. Although he was receiving looks from others who had probably seen his face in TV before, no one really approached him.

 

After finding his gate, the ex red paladin decided that he had enough time, and that he should get some breakfast. Something other than Tasty M’s would be nice for a change. Keith started to wander around the food court, playing around with the straps of his backpack (he didn’t have much to bring over) as he looked to see what restaurants were available. He stopped when he saw a certain restaurant, hesitating a bit before going over and sitting down on one of the chairs.

 

This place was arranged in a bar-like setting, with all the seats facing the cashier. Usually, this restaurant would be flooded with people, since it was absurdly popular, but Keith figured that since he came early, he was lucky that it was pretty empty. That is, until he saw the person working there who turned toward him.

 

“Welcome to Universal Decadents, what kind of nourishment would you like today?”

 

_“SLAV?”_ Keith, for one, was _very_ caught off guard. He nearly fell off the high chair he was perched on. “What are you _doing_ here?”

 

The green alien seemed smug at this reaction as he polished some silverware in some of his hands,”Oh, Keith! I didn’t know we were in THIS reality!” As always, Slav seemed to know something Keith didn’t.

 

Keith ignored the remark about the reality and went straight to the point, “Could you just answer my question? I thought you were in space..?” He shrugged his backpack off of his shoulders and placed it on the floor by him. “Not cooking here in Earth?””

 

Slav turned around once more, rearranging the stack of tableware behind him, “Oh, that’s easy. Hunk suggested I work for him as a way to reduce anxiety, and after thinking about it, I saw that taking that action would reduce bad instances by at least 52 percent!” Slav then reached for a menu before turning to face Keith once more, “You showing up here at this moment led to one of the-”

 

The former red paladin just glared at the alien, waving him off and making him stop talking. Keith was confused and tired, so he didn’t even want to hear his old ally’s excited rant. Instead, he took the menu and looked at it’s contents. Before he knew it, a small smile graced his face. 

 

Hunk had always taken his cooking seriously, and Keith had seen it for himself- and tasted it for that fact. Seeing the images brought him back. Back to when they were still paladins of Voltron. It brought him back to one specific moment back at the Castle…

 

_ It was one of the rare instances of a break day that the team got, which meant that Keith would spend his day training as if it weren’t a break day. Since everyone was busy doing whatever it was they wanted, that meant that the training room was abandoned. Which also meant Keith could have the training room all to himself. _

 

_ On this particular day however, when Keith made it to the training room, suited up in his armor, Coran had locked up the training room for maintenance. The red paladin groaned as he watched from the windows. Coran was busy cleaning the floors, while Lance (probably unwillingly judging by his face) accompanied the Altean. Having exhausted his only option, the teen huffed and walked back to the armor room. _

 

_ Once he was back in his casual clothes, Keith passed by the kitchen, and stopped when he overheard some commotion. _

 

_ “Hunk, how do we even know if that’s edible?” Pidge sounded distressed and Keith didn’t even have to look at her to know this. _

 

_ “Listen Pidge, I know my way around food. This stuff is the good stuff. Trust me.” Now Keith was heading back to the kitchen, curious to know what the two were talking about. None of them noticed him approaching. _

 

_ When he entered, Pidge was perched on top of the counter, her laptop hovering over her legs. She had her nose wrinkled up in disgust as she looked up at Hunk, who towered over her even at the height she was at. ”Hunk, I’ll take the spoon, but only to run tests on it- what if it’s poisonous or something?” _

 

_ Said paladin had one bowl cradled in his arms, while he had a spoon of some brown substance is his other hand. He looked a bit annoyed at Pidge’s apprehension to his newest creation. “Look, you saw me take a bite of it, and didn’t say anything then, so I don’t know why you’re suddenly worried now.” _

 

_ One moment of silence and Pidge reached for the spoon, “Give it. I’m going to run some diagnostics now and create you an antidote.” _

 

_ Hunk pulled the spoon away from her, looking rather offended that the younger had insulted his culinary skill, “Uh, excuse me? What do you mean ‘antidote’? The food is fine. Maybe you should rethink your palette, Miss Green Lion.” _

 

_ “I don’t need to rethink anything H- HOLY QUIZNACK!” Pidge nearly threw her laptop as her arms flailed about, “KEITH. WHAT ARE YOU DOING.” _

 

_ When Hunk had pulled the spoon away from Pidge, Keith had opened his mouth and accepted the treat without much complaint. When Hunk saw this, he let go of the spoon that was currently in the red paladin’s mouth and grinned widely at him, “Alright Keith!” He cheered, before putting his hands to his hips, “What do you think?” _

 

_ Keith smirked before taking the spoon out his mouth, “Pretty good, big man.” _

 

When Keith returned to the present, Slav was serving other customers who had just sat down, “Done going down that ‘Memory Lane’ you humans talk about?” The alien asked.

 

Keith’s smile turned bittersweet, “Yeah, I guess…” he mumbled.

 

Deciding that he wasted enough time thinking, Keith decided to order something he hadn’t tried for a while. He nearly bursted laughing at the name of the dish. Did Hunk  _ really  _ go with the stupid name? “Hey Slav! I’ll have the Bersnople.”

 

“Coming right up! What drink will you have with that, old friend?”

 

“Water will be fine.” Keith said. The bottled water arrived with some napkins. Then, once again, Keith was left to his own thoughts.

 

Keith looked at the time. It was 8 AM. His flight was going to happen in an hour from now, so he had enough time to waste. He pulled out a black pen from his pocket, his mouth watering at the smell of Slav’s cooking. Who knew he would be a good cook? Hunk must have personally trained him. Keith absentmindedly started doodling small lines messily, and just seemed lost in his own thoughts. He stared blankly at the napkin and, even though many people were talking and loud noises could be heard, Keith heard nothing. There he was, hunched over, quietly sketching something he never thought he would. A tree drawn from the pen was there on the napkin, and that’s when Keith snapped back to reality. Had… had he really drawn that?

 

Keith ignored the small crowd of people around him, making remarks of how they didn’t know that the “mighty red paladin could draw”. Instead, he was focused on the napkin, his mouth dry from pure shock alone. What was supposed to be a simple random drawing ended up so  _ detailed. _

 

Why was he so attached to this tree?

 

Why was he so attached to a  _ dumb tree? _

 

More importantly, why did he feel that he knew this place? The more he stared at it, the more he imagined it. He felt as if he  _ knew _ this place. He tried to think, he tried to remember, but it was all just a blur.

 

He started to feel uncomfortable when someone pulled a phone out to record, and that’s when the teen noticed just how many people were there just… watching. Keith’s heart beat sped up as he quickly pulled up his hood and shoved the pen and napkin in this pocket. He stood up, slung the backpack over his shoulders, and was finally grateful of Slav’s alternate-reality seeing powers. Before he could even ask, the green alien placed his water bottle and a to-go container of food right in front of the ex paladin. He had seen this coming.

 

Keith gave a small, yet nervous smile to his ally, taking his belongings before trudging away from the crowd. He needed to find the bathrooms. He could  _ feel _ that some people were following him. His breathing grew more frantic and quick as he looked around hastily. He walked faster when someone he didn’t know called him by name.

 

Once Keith saw the men’s bathroom, he quickly jogged over, going to the nearest empty stall and slamming it shut. He held his breath as he listened for sounds of his pursuer. 

 

Nothing… maybe he had outrun them?

 

He checked his watch. 8:15 AM.

 

Keith decided to calm down and wait it out a bit before going back to his gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the last time we will see Slav! In this chapter, we also see how Keith has social anxiety. Stay tuned for the next chapter~
> 
> If you can, please leave a comment! It means a lot to us and we enjoy interacting with you guys <3
> 
> -Kana


	4. Keith

_ Here he was again, in the town between existences. The town that was empty, but didn’t feel to be quite as empty as it seemed. It was night time as Keith stepped away from the seat of the plane, walking as the plane turned to his apartment, and he exited through the door. _

 

_ He took a breath of the cold, chilly night air, and wrapped his suit jacket tighter around him. It wasn’t a cold that seeped through his bones. It was a cool breeze that only could arrive when night fell. The comforting, yet distant guitar was back. If he closed his eyes, Keith could imagine someone humming a melody along with it… _

 

_ It was so soothing and loving. Filled with tender emotion for someone. Had he heard this before? He couldn’t tell. Now that he thought about it, this whole place felt nostalgic. Some part of him knew where he was, but if he tried to remember, it was a blur. _

_ The crickets cried as the teen walked the stone path lit up by the moon above him, his dance shoes echoing throughout the night until he reached his destination: the tree. This time, however, something was different about it. _

 

_ The roots were poking out of the soil, right where he rested the last time. _

 

_ There was something important about this place. He just couldn’t put his finger on it exactly. _

 

_ Instead of trying to find out, however, Keith sat down beside it, choosing to look up at the cloudy night instead. _

 

…

 

**“Hello, this is your pilot speaking. We will be landing in a few minutes, so please put your seats up and your food trays up. Make sure to buckle your seatbelts since we will be experiencing turbulence as we take our descent at Toronto Pearson International Airport. The time is 12 o’clock here in Toronto and it is 21 celsius- 70 fahrenheit if you are American. We hope you enjoy your flight here at Air Canada and have a nice evening.”**

 

Keith woke up to a male voice on the intercom- which was quite muffled do to him both having his earbuds on and his ears just being clogged from air pressure in general. He pulled down his hood and stretched in his seat, his body stiff from sleeping with his arms and legs crossed. After wincing from popping his ears, the former red paladin resumed relaxing in his seat, his head looking out the window.

 

It was kind of odd that this dream was becoming recurring. Keith never had this sort of thing happen to him, so he really didn’t know what to make of it. It both bothered and creeped him out when he drew the tree absentmindedly, as if it were buried deep in his subconscious… maybe his loneliness was starting to get to him after all.

 

He took out the napkin from his pocket of his hoodie, the memory of the tree fresh in mind. He inspected the drawing, and confirmed that, minus the new additions of the roots, that he had drawn the tree so accurate it was scary.

 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the plan go down. Although vertigo was nothing new to him, Keith finally let the recent events sink in. He wasn’t in Florida anymore. He was landing in Toronto, Canada, where Shiro was waiting for him in the airport.

 

He wasn’t alone anymore.

 

Keith didn’t know how to feel about this.

 

He didn’t know how he felt about this until he exited the plane with his backpack on, walking to where the luggage carousels were, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. A gesture that he didn’t know he was aching to receive until now.

 

Keith turned around, and for the first time in months, he saw Shiro. Not through a HoloCom call, but for _ real. _

 

That’s when his emotions broke through the dam.

 

The former red paladin was always known as a calm, cool, yet hot-headed person. He was strong and instinctive, he was brave and he always kept to himself.

 

A single tear rolled down Keith’s cheek as he stood there open mouthed, as if he was scared that if he did anything, then Shiro would go away. His  _ brother  _ would go away. The only person he thought would ever understand him just… vanish.

 

The elder male didn’t need to say anything. He gave Keith a small smile, his own eyes filled with emotion. His gentle gaze said it all.

 

_ I’m here. I’m real. _

 

A rather high pitched shriek escaped Keith before he all but tackled Shiro, silent sobs wracking his body. When Shiro caught him, Keith could tell that he was crying too by his silent hiccuping breaths. The teen held on tight, not wanting to let go.

 

In Shiro’s arms, Keith wasn’t the former red paladin of Voltron, ex defender of the universe. He wasn’t an unbreakable, no nonsense soldier. He wasn’t an emo loner.

 

In Shiro’s arms, he was what he really was. A small, lost boy. A boy who was starved of love and affection. A boy who was scared. A boy who deserved to be protected.

 

In Shiro’s arms, he was simply just Keith.  
  
  
And he would never trade that for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, writing this chapter made me cry ;u;  
> Broganes for life amiright?  
> Please leave a comment if you can! Really makes my day interacting with you guys <3  
> -Kana


	5. Canada

He couldn’t believe it. He was right there, in Shiro’s arms. Basically, a small sibling bonding moment. He cried as the elder male hugged him tighter.

 

“It’s fine, Keith. Honestly,” Shiro shushed the smaller boy, who clung to him for dear life, “I’m here for you, Keith. I’m here.”

 

“I just…” Keith sniffled. He didn’t know what had come over him, honestly. He’d never felt anything this  _ intense _ for anybody before, “I-I don’t know…”

 

Shiro gave a content sigh, finally parting from the embrace,”Did you miss me?” His eyes had a knowing look to them.

 

Keith took a shaky breath, rubbing away the tears from his eyes as he let out a nervous laugh, “...Yeah.”

 

The former black paladin rubbed Keith’s shoulders in a comforting way, “Well, now that you’re here, you don’t have to miss me anymore. Welcome home.”   
  
_ Home.  _ Keith never had something like that. He gave an awkward smile as he crossed his arms, “Glad to be here, Shiro.”   
  
After exiting the airport, Shiro led Keith to his black hover car. When Keith raised a eyebrow at the color, the former black paladin gave a sheepish look, “What? I couldn’t resist! Besides, don’t you have a red hover bike?”

 

Keith couldn’t argue to that. He just shook his head with a snort and sat on the passenger seat, sighing. He looked out the window, and Shiro noticed the younger male’s distant expression. He said nothing and smiled to himself. Keith was happy to be there, with his brother-like friend, Shiro.

 

“I’m glad I’m here, Shiro. Thank you.” Keith muttered. Shiro’s grin grew wider as he turned on the radio.

 

“No problem, Keith.” Shiro found a station with lo-fi beats and turned up the volume. Keith’s head lolled to one side and bobbed. The slow, melodic beats were lulling him to sleep, but he tried to stay awake. Shiro hummed a few parts of the song, his baritone pitch matching perfectly. Keith squinted and stared through the window.

 

“Hey, Shiro?” Shiro sleepily turned his head toward Keith. “What song is this?”

 

“Night Ride by Eddie Ohosy,” he mumbled. His head bobbed a bit, and Keith could tell he was tired. “Screw this, I’m stopping by a Starbucks.”

 

“Shiro,” Keith said quickly. “You can’t. We’re stuck in traffic.”

 

“But I have to stay awake,” Shiro yawned. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles.

 

“Yeah yeah, sure, whatever.” Keith exhaled slowly and pulled out his phone. Thank goodness he had charged his phone earlier. He started texting Hunk, telling him about the airport.

 

**keithy-boy: Hey Hunk.**

 

**_@hunkalicious has joined the conversation._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **hunkalicious: hi keith, how are you?**

 

**keithy-boy: Could be better, I’m really tired. Can’t sleep.**

 

**hunkalicious: i get that, new time zone?**

 

**keithy-boy: No. I just can’t sleep during the daytime.**

 

**keithy-boy: You?**

 

**hunkalicious: nothing much, just working at the restaurant w/ shay, i’m on break so**

 

**keithy-boy: Okay.**

 

**keithy-boy: So how's everybody?**

 

**hunkalicious: they're fine, why?**

 

**keithy-boy: Just felt like asking.**

 

**hunkalicious: lance is still disgusted about your hair, but he said he wants to style it**

 

**keithy-boy: Jesus.**

 

**hunkalicious: yeah weird right**

 

**hunkalicious: keith?**

 

**hunkalicious: y'there?**

 

**keithy-boy: Why?**

 

“Keith?” Shiro asked, nudging the pale boy on the shoulder. “You okay? You look tense. Do you have a fever? Are you sick?” Keith shook his head.

 

“I’m… I’m fine.” Keith assured the older male and then continued texting. The car had moved a few miles, but then they were stuck once again.

 

**hunkalicious: idk, he just kept coming up with different ways to cut it and style it, and he was so passionate about it**

 

**hunkalicious: i’ve never seen him so intrigued about smth before**

 

**keithy-boy: That boy I’m...**

 

**keithy-boy: I’m having an aneurysm.**

 

**hunkalicious: he was even waving his hands around as if he was directing something, he was so serious**

 

Keith put his phone down and sighed. He looked out the car window, which was now covered in rain and fingerprints, and sat quietly. He thought about what Hunk had texted him. Did Lance really think his hair was  _ that  _ much of a problem?

 

Keith pulled out his phone and texted Hunk a few times before staring out the window again.

 

**keithy-boy: Tell Lance that if he’s gonna cut my hair, make sure he does it well.**

 

**hunkalicious: wait r u srsly letting him cut ur hair??**

 

**hunkalicious: i might be having a stroke buddy you like NEVER let anyone touch ur hair**

 

That may have been true once, but that was before Keith’s current position. He subconsciously ran a hand through his hair and sighed, feeling the prickling dryness. If anyone was going to fix it, it was going to be Lance. The former red paladin had to admit- the Cuban did have a sense of style.

 

**keithy-boy:  I’ll let him touch it.**

 

**keithy-boy: That is, if we see each other again.**

 

**hunkalicious: kinda figured**

 

**hunkalicious: gtg breaks over**

 

Keith didn’t realize he was softly smiling as he put his phone down. He missed hanging out with the team, although he didn’t admit it outloud much. He looked out the window, the calm bass from the car’s stereo vibrating and reverberating deep within him. They were at the outskirts of the city, slowly coming in. Although Shiro was grumbling at his side, repressing some road rage, the teen didn’t mind this pace at all. It let him take his time to admire the scenery of the beautiful lake. 

 

When they arrived at the city, dusk had approached and painted the sky in its colors. Keith hadn’t expected this big of a city. Toronto’s skyline was filled with skyscrapers, and other tall buildings at it’s heart. Not only that but… there were so many people.

 

“Um…” Before Keith could voice his worries, Shiro spoke with a confident smile.

 

“Don’t worry about paparazzi getting to us. This car is rigged with Pidge’s invisibility cloak. I also hired a couple of bodyguards.” When Keith raised an eyebrow, the older male continued, “Noticed how when you arrived at the airport, no one came to bother you?”

 

Now that Keith thought of it, no one DID bother them. Back in Florida, if he didn’t pull up his hood, then everyone would come swarming to him. Yet, when he arrived… the airport was almost completely barren, save for a few people.

 

“When we arrive at the hotel, do expect people to be waiting for us okay?” Shiro ruffled Keith’s hair but immediately pulled back, a frown on his face, “Wow, we seriously need to get you a haircut.”

 

Keith almost visibly winced, “That bad?”

 

The former black paladin nodded, “Don’t worry, I know a place that does good cuts here. Maybe we could try a new hairstyle? A new look maybe?”

 

Here is was, the moment Keith dreaded the most when he visited others. For some reason, everyone would be so quick to give him new haircuts and clothes when he came around. Like he was some sort of doll. He slumped in his seat, clearly displeased at the idea as he crossed his arms, “Okay, fine. Nothing too crazy though, like last time.” he grunted.

 

The car jerked forward and thanks to seatbelts, no one was harmed. Shiro took a sharp intake of air as he gripped the wheel, glaring through his rearview mirror at the person who bumped into him. He didn’t say anything before he exhaled and his body relaxed. The teen had to hold a giggle at seeing this, but he still had a smirk.   
  
“What?” Keith asked, “Not going to swear?”

 

Shiro eyed him,”No. I am not. It was just a little… accident is all.”

 

“Accident or not… you could say-”

 

“Keith.” The older male said in a strict tone, his eyes back on the road.

 

A bit of silence passed.

 

“... _ Fuck.”  _ The teen continued. Upon hearing this, Shiro gave a sigh of defeat as he placed his head on the wheel.

 

Snorting, Keith sat up, a teasing smile on his face, “You let me say ‘quiznak’ which is an  _ Altean _ swear. So let me say ‘fuck’. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-”

 

“Everytime you say that a piece of me dies.”

 

“FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!” Keith was now high on his freedom as he opened the window and stuck his head out,”  **_FUUUUUUUUUUCK!! FUUUUUUUCK!! FUUUUU-_ ** ”

 

“Get back in here Keith! What are you doing?!” Shiro looked every bit the embarrassed dad as he pulled Keith back in the car by the fabric of his hoodie.

 

The teen laughed loudly as he was pulled back in, snorting as he put his hands to his stomach. The look on Shiro’s face was  _ priceless. _

 

Although he didn’t see it, Shiro was looking at him with a smile and chuckling along with him.

 

The two finally made it to the hotel, and Keith could see what Shiro was talking about when he said that people would be waiting for them. It was actually more of an understatement. Once the invisibility cloak came off the car, the teen could see an overwhelming amount of bright flashes from the paparazzi. Their bodyguards were already pushing some people back.

 

The former red paladin looked at Shiro, only to see that he offering a pair of sunglasses, “Helps with the flash.” He said.

 

The car turned off, and the music was abruptly taken away, leaving Keith’s ears defenseless to the large crowd’s chatter. He quickly looked out the window, his face going pale. Endless amounts of questions were being thrown at the two already, and they hadn’t even left the car.

 

Keith could already feel the anxiety fill him to the brim. It started in his legs, which wobbled, and then when it filled his stomach, he just felt like he needed to vomit. When it reached his head, he felt dizziness, and he just wanted to be left alone. Secluded. He had never asked for this, so why the  _ hell _ was he getting it? He was shaking violently, and Shiro was concerned. Placing a hand on the younger male’s shoulder, he cleared his throat.

 

“Yeah?” Keith muttered quietly. His head spun and he trembled. His eyes were glossy, as if he was going to cry right then and there. He looked away from the crowd, and instead, focused on Shiro. He needed to take his mind off of this.

 

“It’ll be fine, trust me. You need to calm down.”

 

“That’s not that easy, Shiro!” Keith’s voice cracked. He then slumped over in his seat, but still looked at Shiro. “Ooohhhhh god I think I’m gonna have a heart attack…”

 

“Keith, just calm down!” Shiro hissed. He was genuinely worried at this point, and he had no idea what to do about Keith’s situation. “I’m sorry I don’t know how to make you feel better, but-”

 

“I’m fine!” Keith wailed, hitting his head on the glove box. He winced and crossed his arms, holding himself tightly. “I just… I’ll get through this.” Keith breathed in and out repeatedly, but the crowd was still raging. Social anxiety is a bitch.

 

“Would it…” Shiro hesitated, “Would it help if you listened to music while you walk? To block off the noise?”

 

Keith took a shaky breath, before taking out his phone once again and plugging in his earbuds, “W-We are about to find out now.” He put on his earbuds and blasted the first song that played. He put up his hoodie and put on the sunglasses that Shiro offered earlier before exiting the car.

 

_ “Come with me....and dive into a world humans can’t see…”  _ Seafoam by Hikaru Station was playing loudly in his ears as he walked through the pressing crowd, his arm linked with Shiro’s as he shoved both of his hands into his pockets. Although he couldn’t hear anything, just the situation in itself made him want to run away. The world felt distorted as Shiro guided him through the crowd.

 

_ “Where worries turn to light and ecstasy… where tears illuminate your whole being…”  _ He felt someone bump into him. He froze almost instantly upon contact. The elder male ended up having to drag him forward before the former red paladin could regain his footing.

 

_ “But these waves… are drifting me… away…” _ They were about to make it to the front when someone with a video camera went in front and blocked their way. Keith could tell he was asking rapid questions because of the way his mouth was moving. Before Shiro could wave him away, a bodyguard came and dragged this person away. Home stretch. Now Keith was guiding Shiro. Desperate to be in a quieter place.

 

The duo quickly made it through the doors, the guards being quick to stop any intruders from following. Keith slowly took off his headphones, his hands shaking. Shiro was quick to unlink their arms and squeeze his shoulders, “You okay there?”

 

Keith gave a shaky sigh, nodding wordlessly, he was clearly tired and spent from today’s events.   
  
Shiro gave a soft smile before taking off his shades, “C’mon, let's go to our room. I’ll have your backpack delivered along with food. We can take a breather.”

 

“Thanks, Shiro.” Keith whispered. He really appreciated what Shiro did for him back there, and he really didn’t know how to thank him.

 

“Anytime.” They both walked quietly down the hall to their hotel room, and once they got in, keith practically bolted to his bed. He was on it in a flash, and that made Shiro chuckle.

 

The room was painted a chipping tan, and the trim was a slightly darker chestnut. The ceiling was white with intricate designs, and the room was softly illuminated by the glowing light of a lamp on a mahogany dresser with two drawers, the handles being a soft silver. The beds were a soft, fluffy safe space with smooth sheets. The pillows were amazingly comfortable, and the bed frame was also mahogany. The windows were clear, as if they had just been cleaned hours ago, and the curtains filtered the dim sunlight into the room. The rain pattered lightly on the windows. The floor was a soft, grey carpet. It was neither comfortable or uncomfortable, rather, a strange mix between the two.

 

Keith groaned loudly into his pillow for a good few minutes, letting out steam as Shiro sat on the edge of his bed patiently.

 

_ Ping!...Ping!...Ping! _

 

Keith heard the familiar pings of a HoloCom as he sat up. Shiro pulled out the small device and checked who was calling, “Oh! It’s Matt!”

 

He accepted the call as Keith raised an eyebrow. Shiro seemed a bit too happy for this.

 

A blue frame of Matt’s face showed up. “Hey Shiro!”

 

“Hiya, Matt!” Shiro beamed with a toothy grin. “How ya been? Tell me about your day.” Keith snorted at this, for he had  _ never  _ seen the elder male like this before. He was all googly-eyed and gushing.

 

“Well, I-” Matt started rambling on and on about his day while Shiro eagerly listened. At a few points, he would stop and react either with a smile or a frown, sometimes even a sentence would sneak it’s way in.  _ The two are nearly flirting, _ Keith thought. He smiled and nudged Shiro in the shoulder.

 

“Sorry Matt, but Keith needs something. Yeah?” Shiro turned his head toward Keith, clearly a bit annoyed.

 

“So, is he..?” Keith gave Shiro the look. The look that said he knew.

 

Shiro looked like he wanted to die. He then gave Keith a look that said don’t say anything.

 

Keith decided to say something, “Hey Matt.” He greeted, coming into view of the HoloCom,”I’m here at Canada with your boy-”

 

Shiro’s elbow made a sudden and forceful contact with Keith’s stomach, making him double over and wheeze. Goodbye air.

 

“Geez, Keith!” Matt sounded concerned, “Are you sick?!”

 

“Yep!” Shiro said quickly,”In fact, he was  _ just about to go to bed.”  _ Hint, hint, “So I gotta let you go.”

 

Keith recovered pretty quickly, “Aw! Going to say goodbye to your boyfriend so soon?”

 

Another blow to the gut, “Not my boyfriend!” Shiro was the epitome of embarrassed.

 

“What? Am I not close to you... _ Takahoney?” _ Matt said in an almost sickeningly sweet voice. Shiro choked on air.

 

“Anyways,” Matt said with a bit of a devious smirk, “I gotta go, Pidgey needs me back at the lab and I gotta convince the girl to sleep. You know how that is. Later.” He then hung up.

 

Shiro glared at Keith, who was still trying to recover from the last blow, “You deserved that.”

 

“W-Worth it…” Keith sputtered.

 

“Anyway,” Shiro huffed, picking up the phone. He started to dial a phone number. “I’m ordering some food from Universal Decadents, want anything?”

 

“Uh, sure.” Keith shrugged. He hadn’t really thought at all about food. The two then heard three loud knocks on the hotel door, and Shiro went to check it out, cautiously peeking through the peephole. He sighed and opened the door when he saw it was one of the body guards, and they were holding Keith’s backpack.

 

“Oh, sorry about that.” Keith stood up and walked over to grab the backpack. Shiro closed the door and walked over to the other side of the room and ordered food from Hunk’s restaurant. Keith yawned and turned on the television just to see what was on. He froze when he saw the screen playing a familiar scene from earlier.

 

_ “A large crowd earlier today was sighted near a hotel here in Ontario, Canada, which famous ambassador Shirogane Takashi is staying. Millions wanted to meet him, but he just walked through the crowd.” _

 

Keith cringed as he saw himself next to Shiro, seemingly dwarfed because of Shiro’s tall height. He also felt bad about his appearance. He looked so… gross. His hair was matted, his hoodie was dirty, his jeans were ripped, and his sneakers were old. Shiro, however, looked stunning. He had a jacket that seemed to shine, a skin-tight t-shirt that seemed brand new, perfect jeans, and formal dress shoes. Compared to Shiro, he just looked  _ awful. _

 

“Keith?” Shiro asked, setting the phone down. He had finished ordering when he noticed Keith face of disgust, worry, and disappointment. The elder male comforted the younger one with a smile and a hand placed upon his shoulder. “Hey, it’s fine. We’ll get you some better clothes one of these days.”

 

“Thanks.” Externally, Keith was smiling a bit. Internally, he was screaming his head off.

 

Staying in Canada was definitely going to be something, wasn’t it? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the promised 5th chapter! Thank you guys so much for being so supportive and patient, it really means a lot~ As always, please comment below and maybe follow me on tumblr maybe??? Its kanamemesuura.tumblr.com if you want it! (legit has nothing in it aaa)
> 
> -Kana


End file.
